Berceuse
by Dulanoire
Summary: Song fic basée sur la chanson Berceuse de Coeur de Pirate Narcissa pense à Lily... Malgré le fait qu'elles soient mariées à Lucius et James...


**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai cette chanson en tête depuis deux jours, il semblerait qu'elle me supplie d'être mise en fanfiction... Bah voilà c'est fait ^^' J'espère que cette song fic, basée sur la chanson Berceuse de Coeur de Pirate, vous plaira.

Merci et bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^'

* * *

Narcissa se réveille encore une fois en sursaut, l'écho d'un cri mourant sur ses lèvres pâles. Son rêve lui apparaît encore par bribes . Même si elle le connaît bien à présent... Lily, sa Lily, en robe blanche souriant à son époux. Son amour, étalant son bonheur parmi les autres faire parts de mariage parus dans la Gazette... Cette nuit encore, Narcissa ne dormira pas.

**Songe après songe tu me manques**  
**Et les peines ne disparaissent pas**

Elle pense. Et si elle n'avait pas cédé la pression familiale ? Et si elle n'avait pas épousé Lucius ? Comment ça se serait passé ? Serait-ce pour elle que Lily mettrait cette belle robe de nuages, serait-ce pour elle qu'elle sourirait l'air comblée ? Pourrait-elle dormir, sereine, aux cotés de son aimée, le nez dans ses boucles rousses au parfum de soleil ?

**Et jour après jour je songe **  
**A courir très doucement vers toi**

Mais trop de temps a dû passer. La blonde en a bien conscience... Depuis le jour où elle lui a dit adieu, leurs chemins sont séparés. Elles ne suivent plus les mêmes buts. Et Lily doit la mépriser à présent. Elle se sent si faible... Si minable. Elle a perdu sa lumière chaleureuse pour une luciole glacée.

**Mais toi tu ne me connais plus**  
**Après ce tort je t'ai vraiment perdu**

Elle a gardé la photo du mariage de Lily et James. Dire que c'est ce vantard qui peut parler d'elle en disant ma femme... Lui qui peut la toucher, la dévorer des yeux, savourer sa beauté à en devenir fou. Tandis que Narcissa s'étiole dans son grand manoir, en pensant à sa fée enflammée dont les traits et le ton de la voix deviennent de plus en plus flous...

**Et il se range à tes côtés**  
**Pendant que j'en oublie tes baisers**

Elle devient de plus en plus détachée du monde. La souffrance d'avoir perdu son aimée à jamais a anesthésié toutes ses émotions, et même cette douleur se noie dans le cœur de Narcissa, qui est chaque jour de plus en plus pris dans la glace de l'indifférence généralisée. Elle se prend même à rire en voyant les tentatives pitoyables de son époux pour prendre son cœur, sans se douter qu'elle l'a déjà donné...

**Et sans souffrir j'en ris**  
**Mes regrets restent dans son lit**

Lucius finit bien par s'en rendre compte et pense que sa sublime femme a un amant. Alors il l'enferme, veille jalousement sur celle qu'il considère comme sa propriété tandis que pour atténuer sa frustration, il va voir d'autres femmes. Il n'est pas rare, qu'ivre, il frappe sa beauté évanescente.

**Et sans rire je souffre **  
**Car il a eu mon dernier souffle**

Elle se sent coupable. Elle pense que c'est de sa faute si elle est frappée, si certains matins, elle ne peut même pas se lever. Elle ne peut s'empecher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été son existence aux cotés de Lily. Elle l'imagine douce, emplie de rires et de bonheurs simples, aux nuits voluptueuses et aux jours tendres... Et quand elle compare cette vie idyllique à celle qu'elle a, elle verse bien des larmes. Mais elle sait que c'est uniquement à cause d'elle même si elle doit supporter cette vie à présent...

**Tort après tort je cale**  
**Et mes larmes ne te ramèneront pas**

La douce Narcissa est contrainte de s'endurcir. Elle ferme à jamais son cœur aux autres, seul le souvenir de Lily arrive à lui arracher un sourire sincère. Elle devient glaciale, méprisante. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle fait subir à son époux, il ne fait que se raccrocher à elle. Il n'ose plus la frapper. Il est complètement sous le charme de la transformation de sa femme, qu'il voit comme une révélation de son réel caractère. S'il savait comme il a tort...

**Et coup après coup que je donne**  
**Il ne me lâchera pas**

Il ne la connaît pas. Sinon il aurait compris que les larmes qu'il a vue sur ses joues quand elle lui a annoncé sa grossesse n'étaient pas versées par joie... Elle a tenté de contacter Lily mais aucune réponse n'est parvenue à la blonde désespérée. Elle a peur pour ce bébé. Lucius peut être très violent. Et l'éducation Sang Pur n'est pas celle qu'elle voudrait pou son enfant... Elle en a trop souffert. Seulement, sans appuis en dehors de son manoir, elle est piégée.

**Et il ne me connaît pas vraiment**  
**Et toi tu ne me cherches pas à l'instant**

Si seulement Lily pouvait venir l'aider... Mais elle apprend lors d'une réunion au manoir que Lily est enceinte elle aussi. Narcissa passe la nuit à pleurer, berçant son ventre qui s'arrondit et la rend encore plus belle. Pauvre petit ange, qui sera brisé dès son enfance par cette éducation dure, trop dure... Elle se promet de veiller comme une lionne sur ce petit être qui n'a pas demandé à exister dans ce monde. C'est le bébé qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Lily... Oh, mais pourquoi avoir quitté sa chère et tendre ? Elle ne trouve pas la réponse à cette question...

**Pourtant je cherche pourquoi je t'ai laissé**  
**Que pour un temps dans cette soirée**

Elle se détache du monde, concentrée sur la vie qui grandit en elle. Elle supporte les remarques sans délicatesse de Lucius, son regard fier, son espoir que ce soit un garçon. Elle fini même par en rire. Il est tellement... Pathétique...

**Et sans souffrir j'en ris**  
**Mes regrets restent dans son lit **

Le bébé est vigoureux. Heureusement... Car Lucius connaît des difficultés dans son travail. Et se défoule sur sa femme, la traitant de putain... Il la menace même de tuer le bébé dès sa naissance s'il ne lui ressemble pas. Elle tente de se défendre mais n'y arrive pas toujours... Et finit par subir les coups, en protégeant son ventre.

**Et sans rire je souffre**  
**Car il a eu mon dernier souffle**

Sa grossesse arrive à terme. Et Narcissa pense toujours à Lily mais s'est résignée... Elle doit se concentrer sur son enfant et non sur des chimères. Elle grandit.

**Et sans souffrir j'en ris**  
**Mes regrets restent dans son lit **

Elle est transportée à Ste Mangouste pour son accouchement. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, sur son brancard, elle croise une silhouette qu'elle connait bien... Lily, qui vient pour un examen de routine. Leurs regards se croisent. Elles lisent l'amour dans les yeux de l'autre... Mais la blonde est emportée loin de la rousse. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit son lys de feu...

**Et sans rire je souffre**  
**Car il a eu mon dernier souffle**

Elle hurle de douleur. Et son hurlement trouve un écho dans les premiers cris d'un nouveau né. Un garçon. Son garçon.


End file.
